rpg_maker_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Settings
Events control what occurs in your game. Similar to coding. You are allowed to pick from a large amount of pre-defined scripts. You can place and edit events in the "Event Settings" Menu. To place an event, select the map you with to edit and press A on the tile you want to edit. A menu will pop up showcasing "Create event", "Easy create" and "Initial Position". Create Event This option brings you up to the event editor, here you can modify various attributes of your event, such as its sprite, collision rules and event contents. Event Pages You can have up to 10 pages per event. Pages are useful for setting up conditional events that only execute when the hero meets a certain requirement, such as if an ally is present or a switch is toggled on. Event pages have a few options when selected, they are shown below. Event name Simply change the name of your event to make it easier to identify. Event names are purely cosmetic and never show up during actual gameplay Graphic The default sprite given to every event will appear invisible during gameplay. You can use this menu option to select a new sprite for your event using either character sprites or any tile sprite in the game. Direction If you used a character sprite for your graphic, you can choose the direction it faces. Display Alters a few basic properties of an event. Options are: Event Contents Main Page Event contents are blocks of code that run in the order set when an event is activated. Move Choose the way an event moves when no other events are active. You cannot define specific paths like other RPG Makers. Options are: *Don't Move (Default") *Random *Horizontal back & forth (Changes direction on hitting a wall) *Vertical back & forth (Changes direction on hitting a wall) *Approach (Walk towards the player) *Run away (Walk away from the player) Speed Set the speed at which an event moves around. No matter the set speed, events will always stop briefly on every tile they step on, making movement feel very stiff. Options are: *Fast *Somewhat fast *Normal *Somewhat slow (Default) *Slow Start When the event executes its "Event contents" Options are: *When character touches (Default) *When touched by event *Investigate *Use item (When standing on event) *Auto execute (Needs to be turned off by switch/variable + Pages or will loop endlessly) Page Conditions Only visible on event pages 2-10. You can have up to 2 page conditions per event page. The contents on the event page will not execute until both page conditions are met. If multiple pages have the same conditions, the page with the higher number will take precedent. If no page conditions are completely met, page 1 will be default. Current conditions are: *None (Default) *Hero is present *Hero is not present *Holding item *Not holding item *Gold >= designated *Gold <= designated *Level >= designated *Level <= designated *Tiimer >= designated *Timer <= designated *Timer = designated *Variable >= designated *Variable <= designated *Variable = designated Easy Create Allows you to easily and instantly create common events such as connecting two areas of a map or setting up a simple shop. All easy create events can be manually recreated and even modified after set down. Easy create events consist of: Initial Position Set the starting point and direction of your hero. Quick facts * Only one event may run at any given time * All events take up 1 tile of space * Events return to the current active event page's position and state when you execute a "Move Location" event * When viewing your map in the event editor, you can press L/R to instantly swap between events in the order they were placed in. * Barring the above advice, it's typically faster to switch to the Map editor and scroll to your desired location as scrolling is slightly faster and you can scroll diagonally.